


First Date

by NeonDomino



Series: First Dates [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Is it a date?, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius asks Remus over to dinner - for a date. Well, he thinks he does.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: First Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

Sirius Black glanced around the room nervously. The food was cooking in the oven and he had various candles dotted around the room.

Perfect.

Remus was due in half an hour, and the food was almost ready. He went to turn the heat down on the oven, and got the plates ready and set them on the kitchen counter. He set up the candles, a flower and put the cutlery out on the table.

This was their first date, and he wanted to impress Remus.

He grabbed the bottle of wine, setting it in a bucket of ice next to the table, and grabbed some wine glasses.

Remus had agreed to come over for dinner. It was a date.

Fifteen minutes until Remus arrived.

Sirius went to the bedroom, getting changed into something smart. Well, smarter than his band t-shirt. He kept his dark jeans on, and pulled on a tight black t-shirt and a jumper that he thought went nicely with his outfit. Remus liked jumpers after all. He pulled his hair into a tidy ponytail, something he didn't do often.

Five minutes.

He gave his teeth a quick brush, before spraying aftershave. He wanted nice breath in case he got to kiss Remus, and he wanted to smell good.

The door knocked. No, he wasn't ready. The candles weren't lit.

"Hold on," he began. "One minute."

Sirius lit the first candle, and quickly used the candle to light the other few dotted around the room. He turned the radio on low, and took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Remus looked adorable. His shaggy hair was in his eyes. He stepped in, and turned as Sirius closed the door.

When his eyes took Sirius in, he looked surprised. "You look really good, Padfoot," Remus said.

"So do you," Sirius replied.

"Right, so what are we having? Did you order takeaway?" Remus asked, slipping his shoes off and putting them in the hallway. "Because if you've ordered one of those cheap pizza's again, I -"

"I cooked," Sirius interrupted.

"You cooked?"

Sirius nodded. "Do you want to go and take a seat, I'll go get dinner sorted. It took quicker than expected to make."

Remus nodded, looking confused. Sirius had never cooked before. He took his jacket off and hung it up, heading towards the living room as Sirius went to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Sirius to serve the food. He had done steak with vegetables and roast potatoes, knowing that Remus had a fondness of steak. Dessert wasn't looking too good, but he had a backup supermarket cake in the fridge, and some chocolate ice-cream in the freezer.

He brought the plates through, to find Remus looking around the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Sirius asked, pulling out one of the chairs, and staring at Remus.

Remus sat in the other chair, and Sirius sat in the chair he had pulled out for Remus. Remus didn't realise he was trying to be all gentlemanly.

"I... Sirius, what's going on? Is this a date?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up at him in confusion. Had he not asked Remus out?

He could remember his words from a few nights before.

_'Remus, I'd really like to spend some time with you... just us though... do you want to come to dinner on Friday evening?'_

That counted as a date. It was definitely a date. He had never asked Remus over to dinner before. He had asked Remus to hang out, and they'd order food. But this time he specifically asked him to dinner.

So it was a date.

"It's... It's just dinner," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone and lowering his gaze back to his food.

Of course Remus misunderstood. Remus didn't see him as anything more than a friend and Sirius didn't want to look any more stupid than he already did.

Remus' eyes moved across the lit candles, falling on the bottle of wine, and the disappointed look on Sirius' face as he tried to eat, and thought back to the invitation. He had thought it was like every time Sirius invited him over... but now he could see the invite for what it really was.

"That's a shame, it would have been a perfect first date for us," Remus said, hoping he hadn't misjudged the situation, even if it was glaringly obvious what Sirius had thought the invite was.

"You want it to be a date?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes moving up to Remus'.

"Well, your invite wasn't as clear about it being a date as you hoped... had I known it was a date, I would have brought dessert, and made more of an effort to look nice, like you did."

"Right... yeah, it is a date."

"It's the nicest first date I've ever been on," Remus admitted, looking at the candles again. He stood up and used the dimmer switch to lower the main lights, so the candles lit up the room, before taking his seat again.

"Well, you're worth the effort," Sirius said, his confidence returning quickly. "I have desert too and I have some new movies so we can watch them together... I know it's not very eventful -"

"It's perfect," Remus replied, opening the bottle of wine and pouring out the glasses.

Remus lifted his glass. "To an excellent first date, I know it's only going to get better - if that's possible."

"The first of many," Sirius replied, and grinned as he watched a shy smile spread across Remus' lips.

"The first of many," Remus repeated, leaning over the table to let their lips meet before drinking his wine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
